love or blood
by Xx78 secret converseXx
Summary: Maki,Karins long time bestfriend is being admired from afar from a shocking person. The two soon become involed with one another ,will the love last?
1. your scent

_Hey peeps! I wanted to try out this new story cuz my other one sucked ass! Lmfaooo! Please review! _

**The sun shined brightly on the sidewalks in front of the high school, and large feet pounded on the ground, after hearing the bell ring, signaling school was over for the day. **

**Maki rushes out of the school building, she had somewhere to be, and she could not be late. Her long legs stretched so that she can run faster, and her arms moved in sync with them. **

**Now seventeen years of age, Maki had gone from being a puny little girl at Karin's side to, a hot, woman. With her short hair gone, and replaced with hair that reached the small of her back, and her eyes highlighted even more with the effects of the make-up that she wore, she had curvy hips, and big full pink lips. **

_**I can't be late! Dad will murder me! **_**She thought, as she ran down the street, and took all the necessary turns to get to her parent's book shop. **

**ELSEWHERE **

**Ren Maaki found himself perched in a tree, watching the high school students file out of the building. Karin didn't know, but he would watch her walk home some days, although she was annoying and useless as a vampire, she was still his younger sister. He laughed to himself when he saw Karin and Kenta walk out of the building holding hands, they looked so happy and carefree, and in his opinion, they were fools to think that they could ever be together, as a vampire and human. **

**Ren snorted at the thought of a vampire being with human for a purpose other than blood sucking. He admitted that from time to time the relationships with his 'meals' could last months, but they always had something to be stressed about, and they were just so good! **

**He hopped down from the tree and saw Karin's little friend Maki running down the street, she seemed to be in a hurry, and the feeling of stress near her was irrestible. **

**Ren smirked. **

**BOOK STORE**

"**Yes! Thank you for shopping!" Maki said, handing a customer a bag of books, and then listening to the complaining of more customers! Something about vacation time made the customers crazier than normal for books. **

"**Ma'am! I ordered this book TWO WHOLE DAYS AGO!!" **

**Maki's eyebrow twitched. "In a minute, sir." **

"**BUT-**

"**ONE MINUTE!!" **

**Maki's father entered the store, and gave Maki the signal to take her break. Maki mouthed 'I love you' to her father, feeling very grateful that he had show up. She decided to go get a cup of ramen from the store across the street, considering she thought she deserved it, since she had got stuck with the asshole customers ALL DAY LONG. **

**She slowly walked in the parking lot, walking timidly. **

**A shadow, one shadow it seems, came from behind her almost following the chilling feeling that something was indeed following her, Maki turned the corner, and exhaled, considering the fact that she was holding in her breath the whole time. Once she thought it was safe to come out, Maki peeped her head out just a tiny bit, nothing was there….at first . **

**Ren smirked at the idea that his new 'meal' was getting scared,lets just say it made him go insane. Deciding to wait for her next move, Ren hid behind the trash can that was next to the ramen shop across from where Maki was hiding. After minutes of waiting for her, Ren decided it'd be fun to go up to her.**

**The shadow, the instant chilling Maki got from the shadow made her want to run. She then decided to just go home before she got anymore freaked out, just as she did Ren just "happened" to appear.**

"**Whaaaaaaaaaaa!" Maki yelled as she bumped into a soft chest.**

**Staring up at the strange man she took a step back , startled and frighten she bowed .**

" **Are you okay Maki ." asked a concerned voice .**

**Looking up, Maki was finally able to see the man behind the voice .Ren looked down to her smiling to assure her (that usual works ,every timee)**

" **I-I'm fine , b-but do I … know you..?" **

"**Yes, im Karin's brother , Ren. She speaks of you a lot and you looked so sad by yourself so I came to escort you home… if you'd like that is ." **

**Smiling with gratitude ,Maki blushed and shook her head as her and Ren walked home in the breezy night. **

**What to do I say to her .Its as if im almost .. Tongue tied like the humans get when they have feelings for one another.**

**Before, Ren could say a word , they reached the distention ,Maki smiled and walked up to the door two stood underneath the shining pourch light , Maki and Ren eyes met followed by akward silnece.**

"**Thank you so much ,Ren I don't know what I'd do without your help" Smiling Maki quickly hugged him.**

**Shocked by the sudden interaction Ren hugged her back . He didn't know why , but it was as if he couldn't or wouldn't let go . Moments later ,He watched Maki walk inside and waved through the near by window . **

"**This is strange ,I never get this strange feeling from any of my other meals ,so why this one in particular?"**

**The question lingered in the air as Ren quietly walked home .**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**_i hoped you guys liked it ! ^^, review ,review ,review! kay bye_**


	2. A distraction

**Hey guys it's the second chapter, what will happen to Ren and Maki now read this to find out ….. **

Morning

_Maki woke up from a daze ,she seemed to still be puzzled about what had occurred the other day .As she looked out of her crystal clear window Maki could not bring herself to realize that ,that was Karin's older brother ,Ren._

"_He is so nice, I wonder why Karin rambles on about how mean and heartless he is ."She mumbled to herself touching the spot where Ren a placed his hands ._

_Face pressed against the glass of her window ,Maki signed quietly to herself ,rolling her eyes she decided it'd be best to get dressed and head out for a jog._

_REN_

_Darkness surrounded Ren as he too, was also in such a unnatural daze. Smirking he got up from his coffin ,only half dressed. The suns rays ripped through him ,burning him with every single touch. _

"_Aaaaaaaaaghh ,shit." Ren murmured to himself while trying to cover up every inch of skin._

_Walking into the kitchen ,he noticed Karin giggling and he could also hear a muffled voice in the back round .It almost made him physically sick to his stomach to hear what was taking place in his kitchen that vary moment._

"_Mmm,look if your trying to swallow her whole- "Ren !" Karin yelled looking over towards her smirking shirtless brother._

"_I-uh we -umm I mean " _

"_Your caught ,well at least somebody's getting some" He said raising up his hands and stepping out of the kitchen ._

_Laughing to himself about what he just saw ,Ren decide to just go for a walk in the shadows seeing as he could not go into the light._

_As soon as Ren made his entrance outside of the surrounding barrier Ren was wipped by the powerful smell of the very same smell of that girl he meet the other day._

"_Yumm, I wonder if I can bump into her once again.."_

_MAKI_

_Running and huffing with the glossing sweat dripping down her peitie body Maki had merely none thing on but a tank top that revealed her stomach (which was pierced ) and some Hollister short shorts . She also was wearing no shoes,Maki loves to run without shoes she has been doing so ever since she was a little kid . _

_Signing Maki stopped by the water fountain to refill her bottle ,Bending over to pick up a couple of clean napkins that were on the patted towel for the public ,Maki could the sweat dripping down her forehead into her chest._

"_Wow today sure is a hot one isn't it ?" _

_Quickly startled by the question ,she turned around only to see a man with _

_Golden cat like piercing eyes that felt like they were seeing threw your soul and silver hair ._

_have I met him before ?Maki said _to herself staring over towards his inviting glaze. Blushing ,she smiled shaking her head no .Actually smiling ,Ren came only few inches closer to her only because the scent was so appealing to him that he could not resist .

"Yes we have I'm Ren ,Karin's older brother remember?"

Feeling relieved and almost still in complete shock ,Maki laughed nervously .Walking towards him, she smiled showing her perfectly straight teeth ,Maki originally had her heair up in a bun but her hair fell down onto her shoulders gracefully as she walked over towards Ren . _Oh no! This feeling ,is ..is coming back to me ,why? Why this feeling I have towards this- HUMAN!?!_ Taking a couple if steps back ,Ren smirked and felt his own face go hot with a blaze.

"Mhmm yes I do now " Maki said slowly averting her eyes towards his body, she just realized that he was Maaki was built with a eight pack .Every single Abe was shimmering like a crystal in the moonlight . He had muscles as well ,Ren was not a weakling .

"So do you always go jogging or is this your first time?"

"Maybe I do and maybe I don't "

"Ahhh feisty aren't we?" Ren said smirking and grinning .

"Hahaha yes I am I guess that's why guys don't ask me and I always seem to get turned down."Maki said looking at the ground .

Knowing that the sun would cause him saver damage ,Ren walked over not knowing why he had such a strong connection to such a scrany little thing called a human . He gripped her chin and glazed into her eyes.

"Hey any guy would be lucky to have you so don't get upset okay?"

Blushing at the instant contact he made ,Maki giggled .

"You are so sweet thank you Ren ."

"Yes and as are you for the compliment "

Lets get one thing straight Ren is a charmer ,he can get any girl out of her clothes with a snap of a finger ! He is a player ,that's why he is always in the arms of a attractive stressful women .But for one strange reason he could not stop getting a strange feeling for Maki.

_I need to suck her blood or I think I might just die from the lust im getting at this very moment ._

"If your not doing anything ,would you like to go out ?"

Shocked by the bold question ,Maki coughed (trying to avoid giving the answer) .

Cough

Cough

Cough

"Its aiigt if you don't I completely understand if you don't want to go out with me ." Ren said while closing only one eye .

Maki rolled her eyes and playfully shoved Ren .

"Okay okay I'll go with you only if you don't try to be so cool ."

After the to made a date and time ,Ren left Maki to finish her jogg ,

_This is going perfect according to my bullet proof plane .Every thing ,is going to be so great ,a whole day with my new meal all to myself .Yum ,now I gotta pull out all the stops and make this a night to forget ……_

_**Mmmm ,I wonder whats gonna happen on Ren and Maki's date…**_

_**Stay tuned to find out(:**_

_**Read **_

_**Review!**_

_**Anything!!**_


	3. mizmerized

MAKI

**The** date …. Maki signed at the instant thought about it .

_Ohh joy the date that we are … going on….. _signing once again , this time with more force . Maki was home , alone because her father was out .working . Looking at the clock that sat right beside her bedroom nightstand , it read :

9:30 p.m. " oh shit, im late … AGAIN!"

Rushing to get her clothes on , eat breakfast and have time to at least breathe Maki had to hurry if she was going to get there in time to meet Ren .

REN

_The sun.. why is it so bright ..? _Suddenly Maki appeared out of nowhere then vanished ."m"_-_ " aki!"Ren yelled out . looking at the time , which read 9:54 p.m., ren rushed out to meet maki .

_Why am I wasting so much time chasing after something so.. so…. –_Before Ren knew it he saw a figure .it was a girl, she had long wavy black hair with her bang curving over her right eye lip gloss that shimmered in the ,she was wearing a tight black mini dress with no strips and black high heels . Breathless , yes _breathless _Ren was left . he stood there , mouth open as the girl looked over at him . Her eyes met his and to Ren it felt like a lightning bolt shocked right through him. Standing there, Ren looked back his eyes giving the exact same expression.

"Hey ..Ren ."

"Hey Maki are you ready to have the most fun you ever had ?"

"mmm. yes ."

to be contiued ....

**what will happen on thier date?? you'll just have to wait and see .! **

**read,**

**review,**

**comment !**

To be continued…

_Write , comment .review!_


	4. revealed

_Heyyaaaa! ^. ^__** hope you lovee reading this chapie as much as I wrote this! Im sorry bout chapter 3 being so short and all, so I hope my lovely commenter's (is that even a word!?! Loll) continue to follow up on this developing story as I come up with new ideas!!!! **_

_**You know what I think I reallyyy want right now some pancakes… mmm yess yummy pancakes and maybe some sausage! **_

_**Xoxo-Nearzie**_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The candles **where lite just right to fit the mood of the night, Ren smiled as he and Maki were walking along the sidewalk of the pond .Glazing up at Maki, Ren could feel the intense connection between the two of them like no matter what he could .. no he wouldn't suck her blood …dry.

"Where are we going to go , on this amazing night ?" Ren asked as he quietly debated in his mind if he was going to drink her blood or not.

Hesitantly, Maki grabbed his hand and giggled pulling his hand.

"You will just have to follow me to find out that is if you are up for a little game ..."

Shocked by what she had said, Ren laughed (not intended) to himself .He was ACTUALLY enjoying himself, and not because he had this utterly explainable attraction to her but because he could see himself having a great time with her and possibly even being her .. Friend.

The two were hand linked (literally) and Mak couldn't help but giigle at how cute Ren looked . Ren was dressed in a black shirt with orange dragons enter twanging , at the tips of the tails it made a heart .His pants, were black and his shoes were white fully .

_I wonder where she's taking me ,hm I have to think of something or else I'll have to settle for the usual meals .I don't want to leave her ..All alone... By herself._

______________________________________________________

NOTE: Ren doesn't want to leave her; I think this some lovinn comin their way. (; what do YOU think yes you oh and by the way I will be doing more of these notes. Back to the story…..

_________________________________________________

Looking over her shoulder just to take a quick glance, Maki didn't notice that there was a car coming towards her .Ren smiled at her , but soon that smiled turned into a worried expression .Maki noticed the look –

"MAKI!"

Moving as if he was lighting himself he ran between Maki and the car , to stop the collision .Instantly , the car swerved over and hit Ren dead on .

"REN …REN!"

Looking at the blood slowly running down the side of his face ,Maki's eyes grew huge in disbelief of what had just occurred right infront of her .

"Ren! … Ren can you hear me? No …..Oh no no …" Sobbing slowly ,Maki let out a loud rang crying out ,calling his name desbertly .hoping that Ren could hear her pleading voice .

Almost a leap of fate , Ren coughed spitting up blood as he did so , then slowly he smiled weakly while he tried to left his head off of Maki's gentle warm lap .

"H-hey there sunshine.." Ren mummered ,in a low steady voice .

Looking over at him ,Maki's sad expression changed to a relieved one as she quickly rapped her arms around him ,while trying not to cry .

"I thought I could of lost you and I couldn't ..no wouldn't bear the pain ." She said meeting his expression .

Ren layed motionless shocked as he heard those words spoken towards him ._ I couldn't bear the thought of losing you ……_ Maki's words replayed over and over again in his mind .

_I don't think that I would be able to bear that if the car would of hit you …Maki chan…_

"Im okay … just .if that car would of hit you I – just don't know what I would of did !" Ren shouted at Maki, the anger in eyes changed the color .. to orange . Slowly he tilted his head over to get closer towards Maki's .

_I have … to do this , if I don't .. I could die from the shortage of blood … _

Maki gazed at Ren and began to tilt hers as well , once the two were close enough Ren stopped and looked at her for a long time without breaking his concentration .

"Im so sorry ,but I have to do this .Please don't be upset with me Maki ..but I got too…"

Before she got to mummer a word ,all Maki saw where fangs slowly growing from the right and left side of Ren's mouth . Wide eyed ,Maki tried to scream out but Ren silenced her with a quick gentle kiss , then he slowly but quickly made his way towards her neck were he left his mark .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_soo whatcha think bout that … hmmmm?!?!_

**Review **

**Comment **

**Yuppo^.^ **


	5. knowing what you shouldnt part 1

_Heyy, soooryy I havent have time to update any new chapterss butt im BACK!!!! Yaay okay , so as I left off Ren sucked Maki's blood ._

**Disclamer : I DO Not own own chibi vampire at al & no characters .**

**MAKI **

She lad there , lifeless wondering what happen two nights ago …

Maki looked over towards the window where she could she her dad Lei Yee leave for work, as usual. Maki gazed into the sunlight , as it soon felt her room up with light .

_What the hell happened two nights ago . Its like I don't remebr -_

_*FLASHBACK*_

* * *

NOTE: the _italic_ is Maki's thought , meaning that Maki is having a flashback * see above * lol(:

* * *

MAKI!"

_Ren?Whats going on ?_

"REN …REN!"

W_hy am I almost about to cry ? _

"Ren! … Ren can you hear me? No …..Oh no no …"

_NO REN!!! Huh? Why -whats?_

"H-hey there sunshine.." Ren mummered ,in a low steady voice .

_Oh thank god? Wait , wtf! Is going on!?! I already know this part but for some reason I don't know what happened last . What did you do …?_

"Im so sorry ,but I have to do this .Please don't be upset with me Maki ..but I got too…"

The fangs appeared and all Maki could see in the flashback was Ren fiestying on her! She couldn't belive her eyes at all .it's like she wouldn't even think that he could be doing this to her .

Suddenly , Maki's eyes grew wide as she fell back and hit the hard wood floor surface softly .

"Ren…. What did you do?"

**REN **

_SHE KNOWS!_

Ren ran out of the manison with such a rush that Karin ran in front of him to stop him from going into the light .Karin looked him deep into the eyes and covered her mouth in compelte utter shock .

"REN!how could you - why would you !? Maki Ren … Yo-

"I KNOW OKAY!?!"Ren shouted angrily towards his young sister .He barried his face with his hands and began to shake his head "no"

_GOD! Im so fucking stupid . What tha - ahh god no ! we were… just … DAMMIT! Dammit to hell! _

"Listen to me perfectly , okay ? Maki .. And I were just …."

"Just WHAT REN!"

"Just fooling around , look I didn't want her getting hurt at all ,I didn't want her dying .."

Karin saw the fear, anger and hurt for the very first time in her older brothers eyes .She backed away slowly , and pointed out towards the streets.

" then go …..and find her before she exposes our secret .So we wont have to erase the towns peoples minds again"

Nodding his head , Ren ran faster then the speed of light as the sun set .

**MAKI **

Running towards the door to go find Ren , Maki heard a knock at the door .

She walked over towards it and opened the door to find who it was .

"Ren just-

Ren grabbed both of her arms and pinted them back to prevent her from running away .

" Listen Maki I have to tell you something , I know …"

Ren stopped abruptly as tears actual tears rolled down his pale cheeks and dripped onto her grey softball jersey .

"Ren , just tell me WHY"Why'd you do that to me , is it that bad for you to mention it ?!"

" N-

"WHAT ARE YOU!?"

_**To be continued…..**_

_**REVIEW **_

_**COMMENT (same thing lol)**_

_**READ !!**_

_**Now time for me to go listen to some Justin beiber … **_

_Heyy, soooryy I havent have time to update any new chapterss butt im BACK!!!! Yaay okay , so as I left off Ren sucked Maki's blood ._

**Disclamer : I DO Not own own chibi vampire at al & no characters .**

**MAKI **

She lad there , lifeless wondering what happen two nights ago …

Maki looked over towards the window where she could she her dad Lei Yee leave for work, as usual. Maki gazed into the sunlight , as it soon felt her room up with light .

_What the hell happened two nights ago . Its like I don't remebr -_

_*FLASHBACK*_

* * *

NOTE: the _italic_ is Maki's thought , meaning that Maki is having a flashback * see above * lol(:

* * *

MAKI!"

_Ren?Whats going on ?_

"REN …REN!"

W_hy am I almost about to cry ? _

"Ren! … Ren can you hear me? No …..Oh no no …"

_NO REN!!! Huh? Why -whats?_

"H-hey there sunshine.." Ren mummered ,in a low steady voice .

_Oh thank god? Wait , wtf! Is going on!?! I already know this part but for some reason I don't know what happened last . What did you do …?_

"Im so sorry ,but I have to do this .Please don't be upset with me Maki ..but I got too…"

The fangs appeared and all Maki could see in the flashback was Ren fiestying on her! She couldn't belive her eyes at all .it's like she wouldn't even think that he could be doing this to her .

Suddenly , Maki's eyes grew wide as she fell back and hit the hard wood floor surface softly .

"Ren…. What did you do?"

**REN **

_SHE KNOWS!_

Ren ran out of the manison with such a rush that Karin ran in front of him to stop him from going into the light .Karin looked him deep into the eyes and covered her mouth in compelte utter shock .

"REN!how could you - why would you !? Maki Ren … Yo-

"I KNOW OKAY!?!"Ren shouted angrily towards his young sister .He barried his face with his hands and began to shake his head "no"

_GOD! Im so fucking stupid . What tha - ahh god no ! we were… just … DAMMIT! Dammit to hell! _

"Listen to me perfectly , okay ? Maki .. And I were just …."

"Just WHAT REN!"

"Just fooling around , look I didn't want her getting hurt at all ,I didn't want her dying .."

Karin saw the fear, anger and hurt for the very first time in her older brothers eyes .She backed away slowly , and pointed out towards the streets.

" then go …..and find her before she exposes our secret .So we wont have to erase the towns peoples minds again"

Nodding his head , Ren ran faster then the speed of light as the sun set .

**MAKI **

Running towards the door to go find Ren , Maki heard a knock at the door .

She walked over towards it and opened the door to find who it was .

"Ren just-

Ren grabbed both of her arms and pinted them back to prevent her from running away .

" Listen Maki I have to tell you something , I know …"

Ren stopped abruptly as tears actual tears rolled down his pale cheeks and dripped onto her grey softball jersey .

"Ren , just tell me WHY"Why'd you do that to me , is it that bad for you to mention it ?!"

" N-

"WHAT ARE YOU!?"

_**To be continued…..**_

_**REVIEW **_

_**COMMENT (same thing lol)**_

_**READ !!**_

_**Now time for me to go listen to some Justin beiber … **_


	6. knowing what you shouldnt part 2

**Yo waddupp guys?! Sorry I havent had anytime to update my chapterrr soo without futher adou here is chapter 6 of love or blood! **

**Disclamer: sadly , very sadly I do not own chibi vampire in anyway****L**

**Ren- shes TOO happy about this.**

**Me- EXCUSE ME!?**

**Ren - you fuckin heard me !**

**Me- don't you get snappy with me and DON'T curse in front of the good readers do you understand boy I isn't ma ill beat yo **

***covers mouth***

**Karin- ehh… urm.. Sorry you fanficters out there have to deal with these two bakas .**

***glares over at Ren and me * **

**Ren& me: THAT PERSON RIGHT THERE STARTED IT!!**

**HEY**

**QUIT COPYING ME **

**Ren- you retard, learn how to talk **

**Me-you moth a-**

**Karin- OKAY! Well enough with this please enjoy this as much as nears baby had fun making this ^.^**

* * *

_This is extremely bad, if she finds out there could be .. No there __**would**__ be consequences to my actions . Damn it! I shouldn't have ever did that , suck her precious blood for my own selfish desire . My pleasure, my lust… it would be better if I could of never met her .. Never laid any eyes or touch her. Just never existent to her…_

Ren shifted , his nervous calm expression was replaced by a soft cool expression . He was trying not to hurt her , but he was trying to make sure that none thing would happen . Incase for the worst case, if Ren had to erase to her memories, he'd make sure that none thing like this where to take place or happen again.

"Maki chan." he uttered breathlessly grasping for more words

"**don't **say anything to me , don't say a word I want you out . You hear me just go.. '"

Maki trembled as her sight began to merge together until it was completely a blab of sobbed and grasped for air in between , for she could no longer keep the pain inside her .

"I-if you did anything to - to m-m-me I'll .. I'll … kill you"

Ren's eyes grew huge as he watched the fragile young girl , he fell for glare at him like he was some kind of monster , even though he is infact a vampire ,but still he could not believe his very ears . He looked at his red vans, to think then he looked up at her with concern in her eyes.

"Maki, I know this ..is going to be hard for you to understand ..for you to comprehend, but im going to explain everything to you , if you'd just please stop crying ."_please_

Maki looked up quickly and wipped her eyes dry , for the time being . She crossed her legs and waited for him to continue on with what was his biggest secret.

"In 1727 a young soldier, by the name of Arnod Paole, returned home to a village near Belgrade, after completing his service. He had enough money to but some land and a house, and though he was a wonderful neighbor, his social skills were a little less than desireable, as he always had an air of sorrow about him. He finally fell in love with a neighbor girl and they married, though his melencholia still persisted. His wife finally managed to get the reason for his saddness out of him. Arnod admitted to her that while on duty one night, in a far town, he was attacked by a creature who bit him and tried to drain his blood. He managed to fight the thing off until dawn, when the body fell lifeless and he was able to stake and burn the body to ashes. Before doing so he drank a small amount of the vampire's blood, but being unfamiliar with the local territory, he was unable to find the vampire's grave to extract adn consume the dirt from it. Arnod told his wife that he was fearful, since he had not competed the ritual, that he would become a vampire upon his death. "

Ren stopped to clear his throat , once he looked over at Maki the two eyes connected . He smirked . He closed his eyes and pictured him and her sitting on a bench in a place where everything was beautiful and none thing bad could take place there. Suddenly he was jerked back to reality and noticed that she was waiting for him to continue on .

"Not long after his confession, a loaded wagon of hay fell on Arnod one day in the field and crushed him to death. About a month after his burial, townspeople reported seeing Arnod wandering around the village, and those whom he came in direct contact with died within a few days. After ceaseless nightly attacks, the villagers decided to raise Arnod's body. His case was made unique in that government officials were called out to inspect the body and an official report was made of it. In attendance at the public exhumation were two military surgeons. When the sexton finally raised the coffin and pried open the lid, they found Arnod's body, in the ground some 40 days, fresh and in a vampiric state. The sexton exclaimed over the fresh blood at his mouth, "Ah, you didn't wipe your mouth after last night's work." A young attendant of the surgeons fainted at the sight. Arnod's body, however, was staked and burned to ash, the ashes being replaced in the grave. Several others who were have believed to have died from Arnod's attack were also exhumed and similarly reduced to ash. "

"However, the nightly attacks resumed some five years later, and another official investigation was conducted and many more graves were open, some being in a vampire state and others being in a normal state of decomposition. Burning the suspected vampires, and returning the others to their graves, the vamprie plague finally ceased once and for all. The report given by witnesses-- military surgeons, ang various officals-- was sent to the highest authorities and still remains intact to this day. "

"wow.. I never thought that -that

" this would be such a huge secret ."Ren gazed outside and then back inside

Yah .. That .I just don't understand why though. Why would something like that ..do something so horrible .. Why?"

Maki's question lingered in the air for a while as she looked over towards Ren .

"Tell me something ..will you." she murmured coldy low enough for Ren to still

Hear her question .

Ren nodded, feeling a sense of relief knowing that he got some of the many secrets of his ancestors off his chest .

_Hopefully this blows over to where I wont have to erase my Maki's memories. I rather be killed a million times then let her suffer this way ._

" knowing the actions of your ancestors ,why did you continue to go after me ..?"

Ren smirked by the question .

"cuz I felt and still do fell such a utterly pure indescribable attraction to you and I have honestly not a clue why I do , I just.. Do.

" Ren I don't think I .. we.. Should ever talk again not after this .. Maybe possibly not ever . I cant deal with this .. With you ."

Maki shifted from right to left nervously , still trying to except the fact that Ren even her very **best friend **Karin was a vampire . How many other people does she know , that walk the earth as a "human" when really they are just sick disgusting creaters that should not exist in the world .

" I understand , but .. First …let me..-

Ren walked towards her, gracefully and pushed his cold hand across Maki's nice warm face . He gently brushed his lips smoothly down the side of her face .. Her cheeks… her ears… her eyebrows…her eyelids…her nose and then lastly he stopped at her lips .

Maki breathed in and held her breath and counted down the seconds, in her mind trying to distract herself from his warm touch .

_10.…_

_9.…_

_8..._

_7.…_

_6..._

"Ren.." Maki muttered pushing him back gently.

"We cant ..

Ren was not listening to a word she said that's because he was overpowered by her lust . He wanted to fell every inch of pain she did, he wanted be able to be there for her like her father , he wanted to love her and most importantly he wanted Maki Yaukima Tokitou to be with him eternally.

He carried Maki up to her room, lost in the deep passionate ,Ren stopped and looked at Maki only to see her liquid warm deep brown eyes stare back at him . With his eyes he traced every inch of her body , until his made his way to her shirt . Maki gazed at him and slowly started to take off his black shirt revealing Ren's 6pack .

As it got deeper into the night , both Ren and Maki were lost in the passion .

**Well..well shocked huh?!?!?!**

**Ren- I ACTUALLY like this chapter **

***glazes into the sky ***

**Me -oh you pervent youu **

**Karin-ohh brotherr ….**

**ANYWAY! Pleasee **

**REVIEW**

**COMMENT**

**READ **

**ANYTHINGGGG!!!!**


End file.
